I Should Be Studying
by gilraenstar
Summary: A bunch of little oneshots all written during second period study hall :D Most are emotional- beware, I am a royai shipper :D set in no specific time in Brotherhood. R&R to make my days less depressing -'v'-


I Should Be Studying

_1) Nocturne of Amestris_

Ed surprised his little brother quite often.

Every day, the younger Elric found something out that he hadn't previously known about his brother, each thing a bit more intriguing than the last.

But this, he certainly wasn't expecting.

The day started out same as always—tey reported to the colonel, and he handed them a file of either paperwork to sign, or documents containing information on their next assignment. Today, they were given the task to seek out a small deserted village, and with it, the people who belonged there, and why they had left.

They didn't find an empty village. They found a ghost town.

Surely, the bodies had been very well hidden. If it hadn't been for the foul smell that punctured the air with the scent of death and rot, Al and his older sibling would never have found the people.

But this was too much for Edward. The sight of a young girl, about Winry's age, and very similar in looks, was much too much for the alchemist to handle- the gore nearly made him green .

Al had always known his brother to be a very emotional person. You could tell his feelings just by his expression, and the stiff body language.

"Brother…" Alphonse started, intending to try and bring him back to reality. Ed's eyes had clouded over, the normally bright gold now dull and unhappy. At the sound of Al's voice, tainted with a metal tinge, created y the echo in the hollow armor, Ed cringed.

"I'll be back, Al." Ed muttered before turning on his heel and all but running from the room, red material of his long coat flowed after him, the blood red color almost mocking.

Al didn't follow. He knew when brother walked away he shouldn'tgo after him. Al would only make things worse—the presence of the metal armor seemed to make Ed feel even more guilty about whatever predicament they were in because it had a way of reminding him of what he lost. And what he took from his only family.

Al stayed where he was and looked down on the body of the girl with dismay. Taking the ratty tablecloth off the flat wooden eating space, he gently let it fall over the still form and sat back facing it.

And that was when he heard something. A note. Then two, as if someone plucked randomly at the piano keys. Then, a small melody followed, gradually growing stronger, and more confident, but never really happy.

Al stood slowly, and listened, then started forward, trying to figure out where the sound came from.

His ears led him to a small cottage, just a house own the road. Opening the front door quietky, he peeked in, hoping it was a survivor. It just went down a hallway. He opened the door wider, and slipped in, mentally cursing his loud clanking armor as he walked slowly toward what he believed was the largest room in the house.

The living room wasn't all that big and most of the space was taken up by a large shining black grand piano.

And sitting at said piano, was Edward, playing the very melody as Al stood silently, afraid to break the concentration and interrupt the song.

"I call it the Nocturne of Amestris," Ed said absently, still playing his song.

"I didn't know you played piano, brother..." Al mumbled, coming to sit next to him on the piano bench- Ed was obviously very upset. The song wasn't happy, but it wasn't sad either. It was almost bittersweet.

"I don't," Ed muttered. "I just play the notes that feel right." The song stops abruptly. "Don't you ever do that? Where you're emotions just sort of tell you what to do, even if you don't really know what it is you're doing?"

"I can't say I have..."

Ed gave a tiny smile, and the song changed, this time to something a little happier. "Claire de Lune." He said proudly. "Remember this one? Mom used to hum it a lot. She said it was her favorite."

Al listened closely. The chords were very familiar, and his heart dropped at the memory of their now long gone mother. "I miss her, Ed."

Ed continued playing softly. A single tear fell onto one of the ivory keys. If Al noticed it, he said nothing. "Me too, Alphonse. Met too."

* * *

><p><em>Ummm, hi :) so, this is pretty sad. not a great way to start off my little oneshot series...but... not in the greatest of moods today :P I'd go into detail, but it'd probably bore you to death :'P anyways, yeah, this story is called, "I should be studying" because, well...I should be studying. This is my study hall time right now, and since I never do anything I decided to start doing little oneshots for this period :D they're not going to be great, and its mostly just a way to get some emotion out, bt I'll hope you enjoy it :)<em>

_Reviews are love, and love makes me feel better :') so if you give me a review, i might have a better day :)_


End file.
